Jeff Hardy/Event history
The following is a listing of events that Jeff Hardy has participated in. 1997 *December 8 - Shotgun Saturday Night taping at the Cumberland County Civic Center in Portland: Doug Furnas & Phil LaFon defeated The Hardy Boyz (Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy) 2000 *January 3 - WWF RAW at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, FL: Jeff Hardy (with Matt Hardy and Terri) defeated Al Snow in a Steel Cage match (06:45) *April 12 - WWF Thursday Night SmackDown!: Jeff Hardy defeated WWE Intercontinental Champion Triple H to win the championship 2001 2002 *July 22, - Raw: WWE Intercontinental Champion Rob Van Dam defeated WWE European Champion Jeff Hardy in a Ladder match to unify the belts 2005 *September 11, - Unbreakable 2005 at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: Bobby Roode pinned Jeff Hardy after interference from Jeff Jarrett and Petey Williams *September 11, - Unbreakable 2005 at the TNA iMPACT Zone in Orlando: NWA World Heavyweight Champion Raven pinned Rhino after interference from Cassidy Riley, Jeff Jarrett and Jeff Jardy *October 23, - Bound for Glory 2005 at the TNA iMPACT Zone in Orlando: Rhino defeated Jeff Hardy, Abyss and Sabu in a Monster's Ball match *October 23, - Bound for Glory 2005 at the TNA iMPACT Zone in Orlando: Rhino won a gauntlet match against Ron Killings, Sabu, Lance Hoyt, Kip James, Jeff Hardy, Monty Brown, Samoa Joe, AJ Styles and Abyss to face NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett *November 13, - Genesis at the TNA iMPACT Zone in Orlando: Monty Brown defeated Jeff Hardy 2006 2007 *July 22, - WWE Great American Bash at the HP Pavilion in San Jose: WWE Intercontinental Champion Umaga defeated Jeff Hardy to retain the championship 2008 *March 10, - WWE Raw in Milwaukee: Chris Jericho pinned WWE Intercontinental Champion Jeff Hardy to win the championship *November 3, - WWE Raw at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa: The Hardy Boyz (Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy) defeated MVP and The Brian Kendrick (w/Ezekiel Jackson *Armageddon 2008 Jeff Hardy def. Edge and Triple H to win Edge's WWE Title 2009 *Royal Rumble 2009 Edge retained his title back after Matt Hardy betrayed everyone and helped Edge hit a con chairto to win the title *No Way Out 2009 Triple H def. Hardy, Edge, Vladimir Kozlov, The Undertaker and The Big Show in an Elimination Chamber match to win the WWE Title *Wrestlemania 25 Matt def. his brother Jeff in an extreme rules match *Backlash 2009 Jeff won the rematch against Jeff in an I Quit match *Judgment Day 2009 Edge retained his World Heavyweight title against Jeff *Extreme Rules 2009 Jeff Def Edge in a ladder match to again win the World Heavyweight Title, but CM Punk came in to cash in the his Money in the Bank briefcase after Jeff's winning. *The Bash CM Punk retained his title by defeating Jeff *Night of Champions 2009 *Summer Slam CM Punk still defeated Jeff in a TLC (Tables, Ladders, & Chairs) match, then the lights went out, underneath Punk, The Undertaker apperred from out of nowhere, grabbed Punk in the throat and give him a Choke Slam. *August 2009, on Smackdown, CM Punk fought & defeated Jeff in a steel cage match & forced Jeff to leave the WWE, Jeff Hardy said good-bye to the entire WWE Universe and said "One day, I will return to the WWE". 2010 * Jeff Hardy shocked the TNA fans by returning to "TNA Impact!". * At Bound For Glory 2010,Hardy turned heel and won the TNA World Heavyweight Championship by defeating Mr.Anderson and Kurt Angle,by the help of "They" 2015 External links * Jeff Hardy profile Category:Wrestler event history